Where did the peace go?
by Klutzic Kitten
Summary: Edward escapes to an all boys boarding school so he wont have to deal with vulgar female thoughts. what happens when his school goes coed? how will he handle all the thoughts and pressures? what ever will edward do? haitus, sowwy
1. Russian Roullete

**I know i shouldn't be putting up a new story.. but you can thank Emma for this.. if you want to kill her.. I'll give you her address. (she gave me permission) also if you don't like it... blame her.. she's the one who said it was good**

**this idea is probably over used.. but o wells...screw that**

**FYI, i like to cuss, therefore so will me characters...**

**the character in here named Emma is Emma (annilaia) and Ryan is one of her friends... any character name you don't recognize from twilight is mine... so shut up already!**

**Full summary: Edward goes to an all boys boarding school, mainly to escape to thoughts of all the chickies. What he didn't expect was, for the school to go co-ed. How will he handle the new thoughts of the chicks? The pressures of dating? And the scent of one Isabella Swan? Oh yeah.. and his best friend, Ryan, human, loves to make fun of Edward, vampire. How will Ryan deal with young Emma? **

**The titles have nothing to do with the stories.. most of the time.**

chapter 1: Russian Roulette (Edward's pov)

Females! Here? Dammit! I very nearly growled. How could they bring female students into this school? It was supposed to be an ALL BOY BOARDING SCHOOL!!! it was bad enough half the teachers were female, but to add females my age, oh god how horrible that will be.

"Mr. Cullen, are you paying attention to me?" Mr. Banner, my biology teacher, snapped. today was not the best day to mess with me. How could they bring females here? this was supposed to be my sanctuary from them, not my own personal hell. Dammit all to hell. could I never get a break?

today was not my day. not to mention the fact that _another_ guy asked me out.

"Not in the least." I snapped back. I could tell my voice was a bit to harsh for school settings, but fuck that shit. I stood up, shoving my chair back to the ground.

"Mr. Cullen sit down!" _Who does he think he is? He needs to sit his ass down. _

"Whats up with Cullen?" one student whispered.

"family issues?" his friend guessed. I walked briskly to the door, blocking the thoughts of the imbeciles around me.

"Cullen, go back to your seat!" Mr. Banner shouted.

"Fuck that.." I walked out the door without another word.

_is that Cullen? skipping class?_

_Edward looks pissed.. wonder whats bugging him._

_I better go check on him. _the last thought came from my friend. the only human stupid enough to converse with a vampire. he also happened to be my room mate and knows what I am. I leaned against the wall next to the water fountain and closed my eyes, waiting for him. I'm supposed to have better control over my temper then this.

"Hey, Edward!" Ryan approached me cautiously.

"Hey, Ryan." I muttered, attempting to control my anger. The last thing I needed to do was attack him.

"What's wrong?" I knew this was coming. I just sighed, once again closing my eyes. "Lets go back to the dorm, this way we won't get caught skipping." I heard his footsteps head in the direction of the dorms and followed.

Our dorm was on the top floor, lucky us. We walked in silence. _I wonder what happened... Do I have my key with me? _So much for not being A.D.D. Ryan.

We entered the dorm and locked it.

"Dude, seriously, tell me whats wrong." I just laughed and walked over to my bed. My phone was flashing. "Please."

"Hang on.." I picked up my phone and flipped it open. "Holy..." I muttered. Ryan walked over.

"Holy shit! 16 new voice mail messages and 146 missed calls! who the fuck would call you that many times?" Ryan laughed. I checked. Almost every single call was from Alice, 6 of them were unknown. I sighed.

"I gotta check these messages." I dialed voice mail.

"Please enter your password" I pressed the keys quickly: 22552. (if you can figure out what it spells I'll give you a cookie) "You have 16 unheard messages." the mechanical voice began. "First message: Edward! pick up your phone!!!!" yep, defiantly Alice. "Second message: Don't ignore me Edward! Third message: You're really pissing me off! Fourth message: You'll never guess what I saw. Fifth message: Edward, why did you leave? Sixth message: Please come home. Seventh message: Edward, something's up with Jasper, please help. Eight message: Dammit Edward! Ninth message: sorry... nothing's up with Jasper. I was just trying to get your attention. Tenth message: I'm supposing you heard the news. I wasn't trying to see your future, I just missed you, thats all. Eleventh message: please come home Edward. We miss you so much. Esme misses you the most. Twelfth message: come home for Christmas, please. We haven't seen or heard from you in almost a year now. Thirteenth message: please don't do anything reckless. Fourteenth message: ... Fifteenth message: ... Sixteenth message: ..." I sighed. what was up with those last three messages? "To delete these messages press nine..." I pressed nine. "Messages deleted. You have no new messages." I snapped my phone shut.

"Alice knows the best ways to make me feel guilty." I collapsed onto my bed.

"She'll get over it. But what got you so pissed earlier?" Ryan became instantly serious. So we were back to that...

"Hmmm... well.. for starters.. Phillip asked me out... again." I muttered.

"Again!!!!!! Holy crapola! Does that guy not understand no?" Ryan laughed.

"I figured you would laugh. So I told him you were gay." _He's fucking kidding me right? holy shit!!! I hope he did not say I was gay! Cullen, I'll kill you! _"Relax dude. I was kidding. plus, there's no way you could kill me."

"Aw shut it. So what if I'm only human. Now, what else has you pissed?" He was once again serious. I swear, he's bipolar or something.

"Well... My teacher pissed me off, people won't stop thinking about me, the school is going co-ed, I hate my life..." I spoke quickly.

Ryan did a double take. "Wait... Did you just say... school is going co-ed???" I nodded. "Horray!!!!" he shouted.

"Fuck not horray! I came here to get away from their thoughts! its not fucking fair! Why the fuck do they have to intrude? I wanted solitude here! not their fucking thoughts!!!!" by the time I had finished ranting, Ryan was on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"I knew it! you are gay!" I glared at him.

"You would hate them too if you had to deal with their vulgar thoughts all day." I muttered.

"Sorry, dude. Who knows though, maybe you'll find love!" I glared at him.

"I highly doubt it." I muttered. Ryan poked my side, what his fixation with poking was, I'll never understand.

"Aw... Is someone afraid of finding love?" This coming from the guy who shot down every girl, and guy, that has ever asked him out.

"You're one to talk.." I growled. The P.A. system cackled.

"Teachers, please release all students to the auditorium for an important announcement, again, please release all students to auditorium. Thank you." The principle had the most annoying voice.

I stood.

"You going? Its not like you don't already know what's happening." Ryan had laid back on his bed and picked up his Ipod.

"50 bucks says they check the dorm rooms." I smirked. He could never resist a bet.

"I'll get the tape." Ryan jumped up, picking up a roll of red duct tape. I just rolled my eyes and opened the door. I was rather shocked to see a few students running down the hall away from their dorms. Dorms that were past ours. None of those dorms were previously occupied. And of course, none of the students running down the hall were male.

I heard the door close behind me.

"Fuck man... Look at those uniforms... Why do they make the skirts so short?" Ryan groaned, as if it was taking all his will power not to jump them.

"Try being a blood thirsty vampire, ya bastard." I joked quietly, causing him to blush. _Of course he would be reading my thoughts. _I laughed as he slapped himself. But, he had a point. What school in their right mind would make the girl's uniforms short black skirts? And the red tie was just a stupid idea.

_Look away..._ I looked from the location of this new voice. I found it after a second. The mind belonged to a rather short girl with long brown hair. She had pale skin, flawless pale skin, and she was staring at me with deep chocolate colored eyes. _Oh god, he's looking at me. What do I do? Calm down, look away, don't just stare at him like an idiot. Oh, I wish he would look away. He's to beautiful to be looking at me. _Despite the mess that her thoughts were, her face was calm and composed. And despite her discomfort, I couldn't look away. Even though my previous thoughts had wondered for the sanity of the school board, I was now grateful.

This girl looked amazing in the uniform. The black matched perfectly with her pale skin. And she had left her tie untied. God, she was beautiful.

"Hey... Edward... Earth to Edward.." Ryan's voice was mere white noise. "Edward!" Ryan tugged at my shirt, pulling my eyes away from the wonderfully beautiful girl.

"What?" I attempted to keep my voice calm, but it came out in more of a groan.

"We are gonna be late. Hurry up." I groaned.

"Hey, Bella! Wait up!" A girl shouted from the room next to ours.

"Ok!" Her voice was beautiful. My eyes focused on the door as the other girl walked out. She had pale skin as well, not nearly as pale as Bella's, but pale, nonetheless. She was a tad taller then Bella was and her dark hair just as long. Her green eyes connected with mine for a minute. She blinked, releasing my eyes from her hold, and my eyes quickly dashed over to Bella, who was approaching me now. I hoped she would come speak to me.

But then she passed me. My world and carefully constructed walls came crashing down. I stopped breathing. Never before had I smelt something so potent, so delectable. The other humans' scents didn't even register. I only wanted her blood. My thirst roared to life. I needed that blood. The monster inside was commanding me to take it. I felt that if I didn't take it, I might just cease, or kill the next closest thing. _He looks so hostile now. What happened? What did I do? How could he hate me?_ The two girls thought combined into one. I couldn't tell the difference. I took a step back as the warning bell rang. The girls sped up, taking that horrid yet wonderful scent away from me. How could I think of ending her life?

"Edward?" Ryan seemed worried. He should be though. If he knew I had just considered ending the life of such an innocent girl, he surely would fear me.

"I'm not going." I muttered. I couldn't face any humans right now. Not when just seconds ago I felt the unjustified desire to take that girl's blood, her life.

"Why not?" He was just too inquisitive. If I didn't hunt now, I might accidentally kill him. I suppressed the monster. I would not be the death of my best friend if I could help it.

"Need... to.. hunt.." I choked out, still not breathing. Any scent could do me in now. Ryan took a step back.

"I'll be in the room when you get back." He turned as I nodded and ran. The scent of her blood still lingered in my lungs. Her horrified thoughts in my mind. Her beauty in my heart. I felt torn, part of me wanted her blood, part of me didn't, part of me wanted her.

I let out a frustrated growl and ran to the window and opened it. I was a good 5 stories up. If anyone saw me, my cover was ruined. I searched the grounds carefully. No one seemed to be there, so I jumped.


	2. short an, not update

**Hey.. sorry.. this is not an update. I am merely informing the general population that there are links for this story's images on my profile now. Sorry if i got ur hopes up.. but i should update soon. I must add a lot of detail. **

**Luv**

**Niki**


	3. Ein Zwei Polizei

**Hi everyone! I'm back with an update for this story XD I'm sad to say only one person guessed correctly with my little contest. Lawenforcementcheetah, A.k.a Andie, who was the only one to actually be able to point out it would be 23552 for Bella and not the 22552 it is (great chance for foreshadowing though. HEHEHEH XDXDXD) well.. i won't keep you much longer..**

**Once again the title has nothing to do with the chapter**

**without further ado, chapter 2 (that rhymed)**

chapter 2: Ein Zwei Polizei (german techono by modo, go download now! its funny) (here we get a snippet into Ryan's life starting after the assembly)

What had happened? The moment before that girl had passed him, he was fine.

"Um, Excuse me." A soft voice reached my ears as someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around. It was that same girl from this morning. The same girl that made Edward act weird.

"Yeah?" My voice might have been a bit to harsh, for she flinched back, but continued anyways.

"That guy you were with this morning... did he.." She couldn't seem to phrase her words right. "Did he... uh.. say... uh...um... no.. never mind." She ran off without letting me respond. I stared blankly after her. What was she gonna ask? I had to find out. There was no telling if Edward was back yet, i might as well use this time wisely.

I took off after her. She was on our floor, so she must be heading there now. None of the girls were in class today and I could always say i felt ill. I saw her turn the corner and sped up. I had to catch up to her before she caught up with her other friend. I recalled her name the girl had used this morning.

"Bella!" I shouted once she was in my view again. As expected, she came to a halt and looked for the source of her name. I came to a halt in front of her and bent over to catch my breath. "What were you gonna ask me?" i managed to keep my voice even and calm.

"It was nothing." I doubted that, for two reasons. Girls always have a reason and Edward never reacted that way to anyone. She had to of noticed it.

"Seriously. Just tell me." My voice was still surprisingly calm. I grabbed her hand, preventing her from the escape she began.

"I have to go." She said through clenched teeth and shoved me against the wall next to her door. She was in the room before i could form a response.

"Dammit." I growled and walked over to my door, inspecting the tape. Yep... Gone... Either Edward was back or the rooms were checked. I opened the door slowly. The lights were out and the blinds drawn, causing the room to be cloaked in darkness. "Edward?" I called cautiously. What really happened earlier?

"I owe ya 50." He spoke calmly as i entered the room. I just laughed and sat down on my bed.

"What happened earlier?" I mean, He told me himself he needed to hunt soon, but still, he was fine 2 minutes before we saw her.

"I don't know how to explain it. Her scent was so ... strong... I couldn't breathe without feeling the ache of needing her blood. Specifically her blood. No other blood would do at that point." He spoke quietly, I had to strain to hear his tortured words. This must've been hard for him, he never had any weaknesses. And now that one appeared that was out of his control what was he gonna do?

"But you didn't. You restrained yourself. Thats.."

"She hates me... Or thinks I hate her. Either way, this sucks." What did he mean? "It wasn't just her blood I wanted..." Did he just admit what i think he did?

"oh..." He didn't even sound phased that he was talking about wanting more then blood, but body too. "I'm going to talk to her." I stood uncertainly, awaiting his answer. Or his argument. He didn't speak, so i left the room. Could it be possible that, the very thing we were joking about this morning, was the very feeling he had? I stopped right outside their door. Would she even want to talk to me?

I knocked once. If they didn't want to answer, I wouldn't pester them. The door swung open as if..

"I expected you would be back.." Bella's dejected voice came from interior as i heard her scurrying around, picking up random stuff from the floor. The girl who opened the door was the other one we had seen this morning. I took a deep breath.

"I need to..." the girl before me spoke.

"To talk to Bella. Gotcha." She held out her hand. "I'm Emma. Just Emma... Its not short for anything." I took her hand and brought it to my lips. I was always one for early 19th century style greetings. She giggled slightly, surprisingly not thoroughly disgusted. I choked back a sigh of relief.

"Ryan." I smiled casually, as if nothing had just happened.

"Come on." She led me into the dorm, just as Bella was shoving some clothes into the closet, and pointed to a chair. "Sit." I felt like I was being interrogated. She smiled. "Let the interrogation begin!" Emma clapped her hands together and Bella giggled softly. I felt as if she could read my mind. "And before you ask, no I'm am not a mind-reader." She smiled widely and directed the conversation over to Bella, her eyes never leaving me. I awkwardly shifted to face Bella.

"I just wanted to know what you were gonna ask..." She nervously tangled her fingers and Emma watched intently. I glanced at the door, knowing I wasn't even allowed in the girls dorms. That was the main topic of the assembly.

"Well... I was mainly wondering we he acted so... weird when we were in the hallway. One second he's... staring at me and the next second... he looks like... he wanted to kill me." How could I explain this without telling her the truth. I choked back a laugh. She guessed right. Perceptive. I think i was the only other human to actually notice anything unusual about him non-humanness.

"Nah, trust me, Edward wouldn't kill you, nor anyone, if his very soul depended on it." He claimed not to have a soul, so I wasn't technically lying. If he did kill her... well... Emma would have a bone to pick with me then. But I trusted Edward not to kill her, not to give in to his desires.

"Why did he look like that then?" Her voice was very quiet and, had i not spent the better part of the last year trying to hear Edward when he spoke quietly, I'm sure i would've missed it. While i thought about how to phrase my answer, i looked over at Emma, who was immersed in a book, or so I thought. Her eyes drifted up to mine before darting back to her thick book. I noticed a small smile and blush on her face. _Focus, Ryan.. Focus.. _I hated my A.D.D. sometimes.

"He has a hard time controlling his temper..." True. "and well... I pissed him off this morning." True. "And he was still pissed about that." False. "Then, i kinda brought the subject up again," false, "As you were walking past and... Well... you can assume the rest.." If I said anymore i was afraid I would give something away.

"You know what they say about those who assume.." Emma finally spoke. I glanced over at her to find she had closed her book and was staring intently at me.

"It makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me'." Bella finished for her and I couldn't help but laugh.

There was a knock at the door.

"Quick, hide." Emma hissed before getting up slowly to walk to the door. To give me time to hide, i supposed.

"Where?" she pointed to her bed.

"Hurry, under there." Bella whispered and began tidying the room. the person knocked again.

"Coming!" Emma shouted in a sing-song tone. I quickly scooted under her bed. I heard the door open. "Hello..." Her voice slowly became less enthusisatic.

"I need to speak to Ryan..." Edward muttered very quickly and very angrily. I sighed in relief, knowing it was only Edward, only slightly fearing his anger. I could've gotten in a whole shit load of trouble for being in here, had it been an administrator.

"Sure thing." Emma seemed oblivious to his tone. I rolled out from underneath the bed and hopped up. Edward just laughed. Damn bipolar vampires.. "Bye Ryan." Was it just me, or did she seem sad to watch me leave?

**There ya go! I hope you enjoyed. XDXDXD Emma pops up Emma: NIKI! WHERE DID THE FLUFF GO??? Me: backing away slowly Its.. uh... coming up soon... come on! Teenagers are slow these days!!! Emmi: BUT I WANT FLUFF!!!!! WAH!!!! Me: sighs there will be some next chapter... geez... stupid fluff lovers...  
luv with a loaf of bread (my new tag line curtsy of Andie (the afore mentioned contest winner))**

**Niki**


	4. Russian Roullete part 2 for no reason

**A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!! ITS NOT MY FAULT! **

**I WOULD'VE UPDATED SOONER BUT MY COMPUTER DECIDED TO GO AND FIND A VIRUS AND DELETE ALL MY CRAP AND MAKE MY COMPUTER GO 'WHEEEE!!!!! SPLAT!!!'…. eh hehehe eh yay…. But Emma did have this chapter and thank god for photobucket! Lol **

**Well without further ado **

**(title still has notin to do with it.. or does it… read to find out…) **

chapter 3: Russian Roulette part 2!!!!

Ryan bowed deeply and kissed Emma's hand. _So formal..._ i sighed as Emma giggled. _Stupid humans and their shameless flirting... _My head head jerked up, connecting with Bella's eyes. Was it really she who just thought that? Or was i hallucinating? _Why can't i look away? _A faint blush painted her cheeks.

"You needed to talk to me?" Ryan asked, closing the door on his way out. I resisted the urge to growl at him, after all, there was really no need for anger here. My eyes drifted from the door. _You were staring at Bella again. _He smirked.

"Shut it. I'm not the one using such formalities..." He interrupted me, arrogant human.

"Thats because... had you of tried, you would've risked her safety. And, of course, You know you wouldn't want that." I glared at his overconfident face. The bastard. I turned and walked towards the dorm, smirking. "Wait! You are with holding information from me!" I turned back to him as i heard the door open, but to which dorm, I couldn't tell.

"Thats because you had to go and tease me." I flashed a wide smile. "I don't like it when you tease me." Ryan laughed, completely oblivious to the scent now filling my nose. The urge to kill her, take her blood, was back now. I felt that if i could just have her blood, i would be filled for the end of my existence But as it was, my heart refused to do anything but like her, maybe even love.

"Sorry for interrupting" She bowed her head. _Oh god, that smile is gorgeous! Wait, focus, cell phone, Ryan. _She held out Ryan's familiarly small silver phone. "You dropped this." Her head remained bowed. I focused on anything other then her scent, like her hair, or her downcast eyes. _Oh why did Emma force me to return it to him? She had to of known he would be there too. _Did she hate me? Her thoughts suggested otherwise though. _I wonder if he knows about the dance... Damn it Bella, focus! _She dropped the phone into Ryan's outstretched hand. Of course i knew about the dance.

"Thank you." He bowed once more. He was closer to her then i was. how i longed to be closer to her as well. I shook those thoughts from my head. Heaven knows what i would do were i closer to her. She turned to leave, her cheeks blushing heavily. Had i still been staring at her?

"Bella, wait!" The words were out of my mouth before i could stop them. She turned around, her short skirt lifting slightly with the motions. I hit my forehead. _Stop thinking those things..._

_I'll be in the room. _I heard Ryan's foot steps fade as he entered our dorm. I took a deep breath, momentarily hoping just her scent would satisfy this longing for her blood.

"Yes, Edward?" Her smile was too kind, too trusting, I shouldn't be doing this. But once again, I had no control over my actions. I took her hand in mine. _So soft, so warm... _I sighed unconsciously.

"I was hoping you could forgive me for earlier. Ryan told me you thought I was angry with you and..." i lifted my eyes to stare into hers, "I was hoping I could make it up to you." Not once during speaking did i feel the need to consider taking her life. In fact, the only thing i could focus on was how much i loved her warmth.

"How?" _is he asking me... no.. he can't be thinking of asking me that... why would he.? he's too gorgeous for me..._

"Bella... May I accompany you to the dance?" I kept my eyes locked on hers and her hand in mine.

_Aw, damn it! Cullen got to her before I could. Refuse him please Bella! _I resisted turning to face Mike and laughing, for Bella hadn't even accepted yet.

_He really did ask me! I think I might just die. _of course her thoughts weren't literal, but they hurt all the same. I resisted saying, yes, you just might. She cleared her throat softly.

"Of course I'll go with you." She kept her voice surprisingly calm. Any other female would've launched themselves onto me. But Bella wasn't any other female.

"Thank you." I risked leaning in as i spoke. At any moment it could be too much and i could kill her. Her eyes glazed over slightly.

"My p..pleasure.." She stuttered cutely. i leaned away and let go of her hand. It fell limply to her side and i smiled brightly. It shouldn't feel so good to dazzle her like that. Esme would kill me if she knew. But still, I smiled.

Ryan softly cleared his throat and i whipped around, surprised for once in my life. I felt the heat rise in Bella's cheeks. of all the times for me not to pay attention. Another throat clearing caught my attention and i turned towards Bella's dorm. Emma was standing in the door way, smiling like no tomorrow, or was that her normal smile?

_And here i thought you were gonna kill her. I left so i wasn't a witness... _Ryan smirked sarcastically as Bella hid her face in her hands. I wished she wouldn't do that.

"Until dinner." I bowed slightly and turned towards Ryan again. _Looks like flirting to me. And with such formalities too. _He smirked and flashed a smile towards Emma. I walked towards my room, all the while, feeling Bella's stare on my retreating form.

"Until dinner.." I heard her whisper softly and smiled.

"Edward... What about... you know..." Ryan trailed off. Yes, i knew of the dangers, but I couldn't help myself.

"How much did you watch?" I muttered.

"Enough... Since when could you stand by her and not want her blood?" i glared at him.

"Of course I wanted it... Its just..." Ryan poked me when i stopped.

"Continue." He poked me again. Who's up for a game of 'annoy the vampire'? All's Ryan's in the room please raise your hand and say 'I'.

"Well.. I kinda... well... wanted... her...uh... body.. more then her blood.." i muttered softly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Huh? Body more then blood? With the intensity of her blood, is that possible?" I shrugged and laid back on my bed, smiling. I couldn't believe she actually accepted, though i couldn't help but feel as if i pressured her to accept. Ryan laid on his bed as well. "You must've _really _wanted her." I grolwed.

"Fucking pervert.." He just laughed.

"You do know she'll probably expect you to dance?" He muttered after a few minutes.

"Yep." I smiled enthusiastically. Ryan laughed.

"She'll probably expect a tux too."

"Yep.." Not as enthusiastic.

"And flowers." Little by little my enthusiasm faded as he pestered me.

"I know.."

"And chicks love chocolate." Goodbye enthusiasm... I turned to glare at him.

"And you should worry about getting your own date instead of pestering me about mine." I growled. He laughed.

"Probably. But until then, why can't i pester you?" I groaned. What was his obsession with annoying the vampire?

"I'm going for a walk." I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Dinner is in 30 minutes. Why don't you walk Bella there and get to know her?" Ryan actually had something supportive to say.

"I might just try that." I muttered and left. I had 30 minutes till dinner, what to do, what to do? I could always take Bella down to the benches outside and we can talk there till dinner. i stopped outside of her dorm. What if she didn't want to talk to me? I slowly lifted my hand to knock. She wouldn't have said no, then just ditch me.

I knocked once and immediately heard hurried footsteps. The door swung open quickly, thrusting Bella's scent upon me. I stiffened for an instant.

"Hey." She smiled up at me and I attempted to relax.

"Hey..." I smiled back. "Wanna go for a walk?" I extended my hand to her. She smiled and accepted it. _Yay! I can't believe someone so kind and beautiful is being this nice to me. I wonder where he'll take me._

"Sure... Let me just go grab my coat... " I smiled. _And maybe change into something warmer... _

"Oh, Bella!" Emma's voice rang out of the dorm. Bella grimaced slightly. _We're going shopping tomorrow!_

"Yes, Emma dearest?" Bella frowned.

"Come here... Oh, and Edward, you can come in too!" _I found the perfect dress for Bella... _"I need your opinion on something." Bella groaned and walked over to Emma's computer.

"No fucking way!" Bella began shoving me away from the computer.

"AW!! COME ON... SHOW ME!" I complained loudly. Emma was laughing hysterically as she turned the laptop my way. The dress was long and black. The top part was a corset and practically see-through around the stomach. the lower half was black with ruffled layers, along with a slit on the side up to the hip. How i would love to see Bella in that.

"Holy..." I could barely speak. Bella would look so gorgeous in that. If only I could convince Bella to wear that.

"Aw... come on Bells! its so cute!" I stepped around her and approached the computer. I turned to smile at Bella, who was staring, horrified, at Emma.

"I would love to see you in this." I smirked.

"Pervert." Bella and Emma muttered at the same time. I laughed.

"I am a man." i shrugged. "But still, I do believe that would look good on you." I smiled widely. Her heart skipped a beat and a blush painted her cheeks. It only made my smile grow.

"Thats settled then. Bella, we are getting this tomorrow." Emma left no room for debate.

"If the dance is tomorrow night.. Why don't we leave and get it tonight?" I pondered.

"No.. absolutely not! you will not be going with me when we go for dresses." Bella very nearly shouted. I pouted slightly.

"Why not? I have to get my tux anyways... It'll be more convenient." I used the voice i knew no human female could resist.

"Never!" She shouted. _Is he trying to seduce me? Ugh! I can't let him get his way. _I could barely contain my laughter. Of course she would resist.

"Aw, let him.." Apparently my voice worked on Emma. I sighed deeply. If only it would work on Bella.

"Please.." I kept my voice quiet and silky. If this wouldn't work on Bella I would be out of tricks. Her blush deepened.

"Oh... fine..." She sighed, giving up. _He's such a cheater... _I smiled.

"Thank you." Bella rolled her eyes slightly. "I'll be back in 30 minutes, I hope you are ready by then." I turned to Emma. "Oh, and is it alright if Ryan tags along? Regardless of his date-less state, he should still get a tux." Emma blushed at my implication.

"Thats fine." I smiled hugely and turned back to Bella. "we can walk at the mall." I smiled. _Oh joy... malls... It will be better with him there though. _I smiled and left the dorm, closing the door on the argument.

"WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING GETTING HIS OPINION ON THAT?" Bella shouted. This time, I didn't bother containing my laughter.

**I lied.. the title had nothing to do with it… as for the blood thingy….. well… I decided to make Edward more guy… yeah… more 'guy'… ku ku ku but if you have any questions press that button and ask away.. I also accept compliments and if you wanna kill me… also press that button and request my address… lol **

**Luv with a loaf of bread **

**Niki **

**Please don't kill me!!! **


	5. everyone go huh?

**Hey look! I'm updating! Wahoo! Not that this is much.. only 4 pages.. but hell.. be happy XD haha ur gonna start to hate be in about 2 to 3 chapters XD but only emma knows why. And she wont tell you. Hahaha suckers! U'll have to wait to find out**

**Lol**

**Luv moi! Enjoy! still no purpose in title  
**

**Chapter 4: Everyone go "huh?"  
**

"Hey Ryan!" I entered the dorm much happier then when I left. Ryan seemed to notice that.

"What's got your spirits up?" _Besides the fact you haven't killed Bella yet.. _I let that thought slide.

"Get ready... We are going shopping!" I smiled.

"Shopping? You are excited about shopping???" Ryan gaped at me. Always so oblivious. And whose dorm was I just at? Can he not put two and two together?

"Yes... Not about the trying on tuxes part, but the getting to judge Bella's dress part. Oh and I let it slip you were dateless." I smirked. "Then asked if you could tag along." His smile faded. "I think Emma got the point." Ryan stood up quickly, obviously angry with me.

"You did what?" He didn't let me respond. "I don't need your help!.. Damn it Edward!" He glared full force at me.

"Would it help if I told you she likes you?" I asked, not letting his anger get to me. He slowly smiled.

"Really?" A slight blush painted his cheeks. I laughed. It one of those rare, and becoming more frequent, moments where Ryan showed true emotions.

"She did blush when I said you were dateless.." I smiled at him. "Not to mention her thoughts when you were alone in her dorm with Bella and herself." I frowned, still clearly remembering all of her thoughts.

"Tell me!" Ryan demanded. "I'll be your best friend!"

"You are my best friend." I smirked, thoroughly enjoying my 'torture Ryan' session.

"Please!" He frowned.

"Hmmm... Should I?" I purposely spoke slowly. "I don't know.. I don't think Emma would appreciate me spreading her personal thoughts.." I frowned, faking shame. "Oh what horror if she found out!" I placed my hand against my forehead for effect. Ryan fell to his knees.

"Please tell me!" He begged. I burst out laughing.

"I really don't wanna repeat it." I grimaced. "Its not even something I wanted to hear.." I really wished I stopped reading her mind when she even thought about how she wanted Ryan to ask her out.

"I'll do anything!" Ryan pleaded. I sighed.

"Fine.. I'll tell you.. But if this gets back to me.. I'm killing you." I smiled and Ryan nodded. "She does think you are... cute... And well.. She was hoping you would ask her out." That's all I need relive. I sighed.

"Really?" Geez, he was too fucking inquisitive..

"Ryan... you can be so dense sometimes." I muttered. "Do you not pay attention to how she looks at you?" Ryan slowly stood.

"How.. She.. Looks at me?" He muttered slowly. I nodded. "I've never noticed before.." He sighed. "I really am an idiot, aren't I?"

"The biggest!" I smiled and he laughed.

"Say, Edward..." He frowned slightly. "Do we even have permission to leave tonight?" I smiled wider.

"Of course we do. We have me." Ryan joined my laughter.

"Of course... Why didn't I think of that..." He smirked. "Oh right... I did think of that... But... Don't cha think Bella will get jealous if you go around flirting to get your way?" I froze. He had a point.

"She'll understand...I hope.." Ryan laughed even harder.

"plus, during the assembly they informed us we were allowed out if we were back by 10. Anyways.. Let's change out of these uniforms. I don't like them." Typical Ryan.

"Yeah.." I changed into a simple pair of dark jeans and black tee shirt, along with my black leather jacket. Ryan wore something similar in lighter colors. We were like day and night, but I suppose that's why we got along so well.

"Edward, I know you have a lot of time on your hands, but stop contemplating the meaning of life and come on."

"There is no meaning to life." I spoke as seriously as possible. He burst out laughing, as expected. "Come on." I began shoving him out the door.

"Hey! Let me get my cell and wallet!" Ryan laughed and I let him fall to the ground. "You're not very nice.." Ryan pouted, causing me to laugh even harder.

"Are you guys done being immature or what?" Emma's scoff caused me and Ryan to look up and laugh. They had probably just witnessed our whole argument. Emma was still in the school uniform, minus the tie. I looked over at Bella, who was shaking with silent laughter and had a faint blush painting her cheeks. Instead of the school uniform, which I much preferred (there's the guy in him.) , Bella was wearing camo pants and a thin looking black hoodie. I vaguely wondered what color shirt she was wearing.

Ryan stood and went to get his wallet. _Aw... Ryan looks so cute in light colors. _I very nearly smacked my forehead. Was Emma always going to be thinking about Ryan?

_I never knew someone could look so good in black. _I smiled towards Bella, even though she had no clue I knew what she was thinking. "Hey." She was the one who looked great in black.

"Uh.. Hi.." Bella smiled back at me, slightly nervous. _He needs to quit dazzling me. Not that I don't like his smile. If I had it my way, he'd dazzle me even more… Ah! I am so contradicting myself! _

"Hey Emma!" Ryan walked up beside me and smiled hugely towards Emma. _Edward, if you were lying I'll find a way to make Bella hate you. _I resisted laughing.

"Hey Ryan.." Emma was blushing slightly. Whether it was from his smile or her own thoughts, I didn't want to know.

"Come on... Lets get going." I extended my hand to Bella. Her scent seemed easier to be around when I was touching her skin. She accepted my hand without a moment's hesitation, causing me to smile. _I think some one is in love. _Ryan's thoughts mocked me. I glanced at my watch. We had ten minutes before the dinner bell rang. That was plenty of time.

"Where are we going?" Emma inquired as we entered the freezing night air. Bella shivered before I could respond, effectively distracting me. I took my jacket off, faking a shiver, and placed it over Bella's shoulders. She gratefully accepted it.

"Just a little place in the mall." _That place, Edward.. come on… do they look like they wanna spend that much money? _I kept quiet, though wanted to respond with a 'If Bella complained about money, I would buy it for her..' but still.. kept quiet.

"How little?" Emma frowned,

"You will see." We reached my car and I reached in my pocket for the…. SHIT!

"Forget your keys, Eddie?" Ryan laughed.

"Don't call me that." I half growled.

"I think it's cute." I heard Bella mutter and turned slightly to face her.

"You can call me that. He can't." I smiled and turned back to Ryan. He was holding up my keys. "Hand em over." Ryan shook his head. "Now."

"I brought em.. I wanna drive."

"No!" I glared at him. "Last time, you almost crashed us. I'd rather not the 4 of us become a Volvo pretzel on the way there or home." I smirked and snatched my keys. Humans had the worst reflexes.

"No fair…." Ryan complained but climbed into the passenger seat nonetheless. Emma and Bella exchanged a glance before climbing in as well. I was left standing outside, wondering what happened. When did Ryan give up so easily? Was he trying to make me look like an ass in front of Bella?

I frowned as climbed into the driver's seat. I was immediately assaulted by Bella's scent, so condensed, and confined with no means of escape. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You ok, Edward?" Ryan faked concern. He knew exactly what was wrong. _I could've told you this would be a bad idea…_

"I'm fine." I muttered, still pinching my nose.

"Don't lie. It won't help any of us." Emma frowned. "Like you said, none of us want to be a Volvo pretzel." I turned to glare at her slightly.

"Ignoring the fact you just insulted my driving, I have never crashed, never gotten a ticket, nothing."

"Not everyone gets caught." She smirked. "Plus, neither have I. I'll drive."

"I don't trust Ryan with my car…. Why would I trust you?" I scoffed, careful not to breathe in excessive amounts of Bella's scent.

"I'll." I interrupted her.

"The argument is futile. Ryan knows where we are going. I doubt you do." I opened my door and got out quickly, breathing in the fresh air. Ryan followed suit. He slammed the door shut. He must want to insult me. I quickly closed my door.

"Are you trying to make yourself out as a complete and total ass?" Ryan whispered harshly. I chuckled.

"No." I frowned quickly, seeing the serious expression in his eyes.

"Dumbass..." Ryan muttered and took the keys as I held them out. "Good luck handling her scent." Ryan scoffed.

"Good luck not making us a Volvo pretzel." I muttered and walked around to the passenger door. It would be a relief to not have to worry about Bella's safety and not ramming my Volvo into a tree. Emma opened her door.

"Wanna switch?" Emma winked at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded, taking my rightful seat next to Bella and grabbing her hand. A soft blush crossed her cheeks, causing me to smile.

"Quit smiling at Bella and tell me where we are going." Ryan snapped, a tone of humor was in his eyes though. _You are enjoying this fling with Bella a little too much for a vampire who will out live her. _He had to think that…. Damn dumbass… Bella's delectable blush filled my nose. I smirked.

"Don't be jealous Mr. Short Attention Span. Plus, we've already stated the place that we're heading." A blush covered Ryan's face. I burst out laughing. _He needs to quit having fun at Ryan's expense. _That thought, shockingly, came from Bella. Ryan backed out of the parking space and took off… going about my normal speed of 100 once we hit the highway.

Bella's hand gripped mine tightly. Ryan was scaring the crap out of her. I unbuckled my seatbelt and moved closer to Bella. Her eyes widened as I laid her head against my chest and held her close. _Holy shit!_ If it was possible to sigh in your mind, she just did.

I smirked and kissed her hair. Yes, she was defiantly someone who I could get used to having around.

**Happy now? I've update! And I've actually planned out some shit for the next chapters**

**Be prepared for the dresses and the dance next time on: The Will Niki Ever Update Show?**

**Lol**

**Luvs**

**Niki**


	6. Loser Face

**You all hate me, right? You know... for not update? Lol, I would hate me.**

**Ok... For as long as this took... this was defiantly not long enough and before you ask. Yes... Dance is next chapter... ****sighs anywho... **

**1 thing: Emma, you are a loser face! That's right. A loser face! Lol. J/k. I updated. Are ya happy? Seriously... I'm j/k. you know I love you (and not in that gay way!)**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: Loser face! (lol)  
**

I sank to the floor next to Ryan and groaned.

"How much longer can the possibly be?" Ryan groaned out. I shrugged. "We could've bought our tuxes and went out to dinner and traveled to Atlanta in the time it's taken them to try on dresses." Ryan moaned.

"With my driving, yes we could've." I laughed. Ok, that would've taken longer, but 3 hours to try on dresses was a little too much.

"Calm down guys!" Emma spoke from the dressing room. "We'll be out in a second!"

"'A second' is what you said an hour ago. Don't forget curfew is 10. its 9:20." I called back.

"And we got here in ten minutes." Bella called. I resisted the urge to sneak a peek into her mind for what she was wearing, for I could smell her blush from here. Soft footsteps approached the door.

"Ok!" Emma smiled as she walked out. She was wearing a revealing layered nature colored dress with leaf patterns on the top with cut out sides. I could feel the heat rising in Ryan's face.

"Nice." I commented softly. Emma blushed slightly. Ryan had yet to say anything, but the blush on his face should've been conformation enough. A soft voice behind me cleared her throat. My head whipped around and I barely heard Emma giggle. My eyes connected quickly with Bella's, bringing a blush to her face.

I looked down at her black dress, the see-through lace torso, the black rose, the ruffled layers of the bottom, the slit up to her creamy white thigh. I mentally slapped myself. I was heading into dangerous territory with those kind of thoughts. I smiled crookedly at her and slowly stepped closer.

"You look beautiful." I whispered and her blush deepened.

"You do too." Someone behind me cleared their throat loudly. I turned back and glared halfheartedly at Ryan. He simply laughed. I noticed Emma had returned to the dressing room to change back.

"I'm going to go pay for my tux." Ryan had already changed out of his tux. No shocker there, he hated them. He walked over the counter, but not before flashing a perverted grin at me. I mumbled something unintelligent and non-gentlemanlike.

"Thanks.." Bella muttered, still blushing.

"Anytime." I chanced wrapping an arm around her waist. She didn't seem to mind. Emma walked out of the changing room.

"Bella! We still have to pay." Emma told her and began dragging her back into the changing room. I sighed and headed over to the men's changing room.

I was out and changed before Bella was. I sighed and walked over to the jewelry section.

"Its how much?" I heard Bella gasp.

"Oh come on, let me buy it for you." Emma was pleading. I tried to turn my attention back to the jewelry.

"No!" I froze. I wouldn't get to see her in that dress? That settled it. I was buying it for her if she wouldn't let Emma.

"Need help finding anything Sir?" a young female cashier walked over to me. _God, he is hot._ I rolled my eyes, making sure she couldn't see.

"No thanks." I turned my attention back to the jewelry. It was going to be hard to find something for her if she hated expensive things. I heard soft footsteps leaving the dressing room and quickly walked away from the jewelry.

Emma exited first, her dress draped over her arm. Then Bella came out, looking slightly frustrated. It was then I noticed Emma was holding Bella's dress beneath her own. Ryan walked over to Emma and grabbed her hand. I took Bella's as well.

"I can't believe I'm letting you buy my dress Emma." Bella muttered.

"Believe it. Plus... won't Edward be upset if you don't get to wear that dress all night for him?" a blush painted Bella's cheeks. I laughed quietly.

We reached the cashier. I placed my tux on the counter along with my credit card. She rang it up quickly and bagged it. I took my bag and my credit card and waited as Emma paid for her and Bella's dresses.

"Hey Bella... come over here for a sec." I brought her over to the jewelry counter and wrapped my arms around her waist, preventing any possible escape.

"No jewelry." Bella muttered darkly.

"Not even that one?" I pointed to a white gold necklace with a simple heart attached. The heart had a solitary diamond embedded in it.

"No!" Bella spoke calmly, despite the rush of her mind. _Oh it's so pretty. But he can't spend that much money on me! I won't let him. Its bad enough Emma bought my dress... but if he wants to spend the money on me... then why not?_

"But it's my money. Why can't I get something nice for you?" before Bella could speak, I continued. "We could make a deal. You only have to wear it tomorrow night. Then, if you still don't want it, I'll take it back." _Take it back? Ha, like I'll let that happen._ I smirked proudly as Bella decided.

"Fine..." she sighed in defeat. I quickly summoned someone over to take it out.

"Say Bella." I handed the cashier my credit card. She hummed. "When's your birthday?"

"If you're wondering so you can spend more money on me for something that I don't need, I'm not telling you." She crossed her arms. I took the bag and, along with my tux, began walking alongside Bella to the doors, where Emma and Ryan where waiting.

"Can't I know? Please? It's only logical for your boyfriend to know your birthday." Boyfriend was such an insignificant word for what I wanted. But I didn't want to scare her. _Boyfriend? When did that happen? Well. I guess when he asked me out. But still... wow..._

"Fine..." she huffed. "September 13." I smiled. "When's your's?"

"June 20th." I laughed as we reached Emma and Ryan.

"Come on guys! We only have 20 minutes to get back onto campus." Emma ushered us out the door and towards the car.

We were all in the car, Ryan driving, Emma in the passenger, and Bella and myself in the back seat, in a few moments. I grabbed Bella's hand, holding the necklace in my other. Bella was fidgeting in her seat.

I stroked her hand soothingly. It was so incredibly easy to think I was human whilst around Bella. I wonder what she would say if I told her what I was or what I craved most from her. I felt Bella's head hit my shoulder and heard her heartbeat steady out. Her breath became shallow. I smiled and watched her sleep.

**Wahoo!!! Niki is updating! I bet you are all so proud of me. Some of you won't be too happy with me in a chapter or so. But eh, what can ya do? Lol.**

**I've added links for the dresses and school uniforms on my page near the bottom so go take a look-see. I think I put the necklace one up as well. If not, let me know.**

**Well... onto more writing for my other story**

**Luvs you guys**

**Bye-bye**

**Niki**


	7. Party time woot?

**Here's the fluff I promised ya Emma! Enjoy!!!!!! Woot! hehehehe. i got tired of randomly naming my chapters.. so enjoy..  
**

**Chapter 6: Party time... woot?**

I stared at Bella as she once again smoothed out her dress. I placed my hands on either side of her waist and rested my head on hers.

"Bella, I don't know if they told you, but your dress is _supposed _to be like that." I was vaguely aware of her muttering. I was to busy being focused on the fact that her dress allowed more then enough of her warmth to slip through it. _Yeah, whatever Mr. Perfect. _I sighed. She was swaying slightly. I wrapped my arms completely around her waist. "Will you calm down?" I whispered in her ear.

"No..." she muttered. "What if the other girls don't like me?" she had a sarcastic, joking tone to her voice. "What if they're mean to me?"

"You don't have to worry about them. They're just jealous." I smiled against her hair.

"Would you care to explain why they would be jealous of me, Mr. Perfect?" She scoffed. It felt so amazing to hear her speak those words.

"What can I say? Ever since I met you I've become a tad too cocky." I shrugged. The line moved forward slowly. Who know paying for tickets could take so long?

"So you weren't like this before?" I shook my head. "Should I feel honored or what?" I heard Emma snicker behind me.

"You should feel honored." Ryan chimed in. "He doesn't get out much." I released one hand from Bella's waist to lightly push him. Bella and Emma giggled. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and groaned loudly. Why didn't I leave the damn thing in my dorm?

"I'll be right back..." I muttered and pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Edward! Hi!" Alice screeched.

"is there a reason for this call? I'm in the middle of something." I groaned and found myself a deserted class room.

"Yes there is in fact!" I waited. "I had another vision."

"Is it so important? Or is it just another random thing you see about me and Bella?" I sat myself on top of a desk.

"Well... just... Be sure to pick a rose from the garden for Bella..." She spoke softly. I sighed.

"I will. Thanks Al." I muttered. I didn't need to lose my temper.

"Any time." She was happy once more. "And... uh... make sure you keep your hands to yourself." I groaned.

"yeah, ok Mom." I replied sarcastically. "Leave me alone and go talk to Jasper." I laughed.

"Ok. But if I get a call at one in the morning from you saying you killed her. Just remember I warned you." She laughed. "Bye brother." She gave me no chance to respond before hanging up. I quickly made my way out towards Bella.

They were next in line already. I quickly ran up to them and resumed my position behind Bella.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

**Scscscscscscscsc**

I was wrapped dangerously close to Bella. Her head was on my shoulder, opposite my non-existing heartbeat. We were simply swaying right now. A new song started now. I vaguely recognized the band as Blue October.

"So why didn't you want to dance?" I smiled down at her, my hands wanted so badly to inch to the creamy white skin of her thigh. Alice must've known I would've thought that.

"I'm a klutz. I can't walk a cross a flat surface without tripping. And these death trap shoes..." she frowned, extending her leg so I could get a full view of the stilettos. My eyes remained on her shoes for only a few seconds before wandering up out of their own will.

"Sounds endearing." I joked quietly. She scoffed.

"Endearing my a... never mind." I laughed.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I asked quietly in her ear. She nodded against me. I kept one arm around her waist as we walked.

"Edward?" Bella whispered as we walked out into the lavishly decorated gardens.

"Yeah?" she shivered and I quickly took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She quickly put her arms through it and held it close. She sniffed it quietly and sighed. _He smells so good..._

"Well... not to be rash or anything... but... would it be too soon for me to think I'm in love?" she got quieter as she spoke. I smiled and led her over to a bench, next to a rose bush. How convenient.

"Only if it's too soon for me to admit I feel the same." I whispered and gently picked a rose for her. She shook her head. "Then..." I handed her the rose. "I love you." I whispered in her ear, taking in her glorious, yet devastating scent. This scent alone, I knew, I would've willingly killed thousands for. A breathtaking blush covered her face. I ran my fingers through her slightly curled hair.

"I love you too." She smiled. I laced my fingers with hers. She was just too beautiful. So we sat like that for a while. After a few minutes she pulled herself into my lap and rested her head against my shoulder. I gently traced the chain of the necklace.

"So.. You gonna keep this or am I gonna have to take it back?" I whispered. She shifted the rose to her other hand and reached up, taking mine.

"Don't even think about returning it..." she whispered. I smiled. "Say Edward?"

"Yeah?" _I should just tell him right now. _

"Edward, i..."

"There you guys are!" I had to hold back a groan as Emma ran up, hand-in-hand with Ryan.

"Yep... here we are." Bella didn't seem any happier then I was.

"Um... Edward... I need to talk to you... in private..." Emma glanced nervously at the ground. I sighed.

"I'll be right back, Bella.." I frowned and slowly lifted her off my lap.

"Any second now, Edward." Emma tapped her foot. She had to be cold out here.

"Ryan, make sure nothing happens to super klutz over here." I smiled. She stuck out her tongue. Ryan handed Emma his jacket, which she promptly refused. She stalked off farther into the garden. All I could think was 'what had Ryan done this time?' my question was soon answered as she turned around sharply.

"So. What did you plan to do? Keep everything this big secret then leave Bella when you got tired of her?" I was taken aback by the sharpness of her tone.

"Wait, what?"

"When were you gonna tell us what you were? When were you gonna tell Bella?" Emma snapped. I froze.

"What do you mean 'what I am'?" I asked cautiously. She couldn't know, could she?

"Don't play dumb." Emma muttered. I glanced around nervously. No one was here, I hoped.

"Did Ryan tell you?" I muttered.

"Its was an accident, but yeah." I groaned loudly and sank down onto the grass.

"Damnit!" I punched the ground, careful not to leave a mark.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Emma carefully sat down next to me.

"What can't be that bad? That my human friends are teaming up together to ruin my life? that my first love can't be around me without be wanting to kill her? no.. that's defiantly not bad at _all!_" I growled.

"You are blowing this out of proportion. We aren't trying to ruin your life? I'm just trying to make sure you don't hurt my best friend." Emma kept calm.

"Why would I hurt her?" I whispered. "I love her. Just, promise me you won't tell her. I... I want to tell her." I muttered pathetically and stared at the ground.

"Ryan says you promised to change him." Emma whispered.

"Yeah... but right now I'm thinking bout killing him." Emma gasped. "Not really... geez..."

"Where would that leave me?"

"If you guys stay together that long, I won't change him." I stood. "But seriously. Don't tell her. She just... doesn't need to know yet." Emma nodded and I walked back over to Bella. "Ryan, remind me to kill you when we get back to the dorm." I whispered, taking my seat next to Bella. She pulled herself into my lap again. The slit in her dress moved, exposing her white thighs again. My eyes just began moving as Ryan coughed.

"Hey." Bella whispered, once again resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey." I whispered back.

"Oh, get a room!" Ryan groaned.

"I have one. She's just not technically allowed in there." I smirked. _Oh, there she is. Aw, crap. She's sitting IN Cullen's lap! _I frowned at the all too familiar mind of Mike.

"Hey Bella..." he waved, approaching _and_ speaking to my Bella without my permission.

"Hi?" Bella answered, not even moving her head from my shoulder.

"I was wondering if you..." I cut him off, quickly.

"In case you didn't notice, Newton! She's in my lap and wearing my jacket. She doesn't want to dance with you. So leave."

"She can answer for herself!" Mike shouted.

"Then imagine what he said, in my point of view with my voice. Then leave." Bella glared at him. He grumbled and walked away.

"So..." Emma muttered. "We should go out to dinner tomorrow."

"Great! Edward knows where a good Italian place is." Ryan added.

"Sure..." Bella sighed, breathing in deeply. Ok, note to self: she really liked my scent.

"Italian it is..." I muttered, defeated.

**A/n: another chapter has come to pass... wahoo! I hoped you enjoyed it. And, yes, I know Edward is extremely perverted. Teehee... **

**Looking forward to your reviews!!!!**

**Luvs**

**Niki**


	8. an not update

hi all. i know you guys hate me for not updating yet, but seriously... i am having a hard time getting my thoughts on paper right now. sorry. if you want to kill me.. go ahead.

one thing: stalkers are not fun. i'll let you know when mine gives up the chase... sighs he (or she) left a message on my phone asking me why i left my hometown. i dont know this guy (or girl, lol) i have no clue how they got my number.. and its rather frightening... well

i'll update... soon enough

until then

TML is out

lol

lots of luv


	9. important update!

**Who hates me right now????? i know i hate me. **

**ok, now is the part where most would give excuses. me: i'm just gonna say, temporary hiatus while i rewrite. these stories strayed from what i wanted so i am rewriting the whole thing with emma as my beta (if she will) the characters will be better, maybe my oc name's will change, havent decided. just know i will have the first chapter of each up VERY VERY VERY soon**

**love yall lots! these stories will be insert current tittle here : rewritten. look for them soon**

**i am very sorry guys**

**love niki**


End file.
